I'll protect you
by brkayace
Summary: "The soft caress of Lydia's soft fingertips as they followed my jaw line, or the way her nails dug into my back as I lay on top of her, the way she whimpered my name when our hips ground together so softly, so softly I questioned it even happening." Stiles and Lydia grow closer, and he is the only one she feels safe around, escaping from constant paranoia. *sexually mature later*
1. Lost

I sighed and dug the key back into the flower pot where it belonged. Stupid place to hide a key, I get it, but it's better than under than the doormat.

"How was school?" Dad asked, in his completely oblivious dad tone. How can you be a cop, and be searching for the same thing for a year and have the answer living upstairs. Don't get me wrong I love the guy, but he's just not getting it.

"It was fine." I give him my usual response and head up to my room where I know I can get some peace. I can finally be away from the moon and the wolves and…Lydia...even though I can never really escape from her. She's on my mind every hour of the day every day. Ever since she's gone missing I haven't left the police alone, and Scott still hasn't heard the end of it. All I've been saying to him is "Track her down, Scott! Find her!" I couldn't go home until she was safe. But it's been days and the other officers told me they were going to arrest me if I didn't go home and stay there for a few nights. They would call when they had a lead. So I have Scott out scouring the woods right now…

And not only that! I never let myself rest knowing she's been with Jackson, that she's most likely been hurt by him. It wasn't right, she deserved better, she deserved someone who was going to treat her like the beautiful woman she was and not just a showpiece. She was smart and amazing and deserved so much more…

God, it aggravates me! Sometimes I just wanna rip Jackson's balls off and sew them to his mouth. That's where they are most of the time anyway. What right did he have deflowering _my_ soul mate? She may not know it yet but she will, someday.

"Stiles," my dad says through the door, probably afraid he's going to catch me with my dick in my hand. Ever since I was fourteen, and I had an experience traumatic for every adolescent boy, he's knocked on my door.

"Yeah," I answered, opening the door and hanging my jacket on the back of my chair while booting up my computer.

"Spaghetti's on the stove, I gotta head out and if I'm not back by midnight then assume I'm arresting someone," he grins at me and that's when I notice he has his work coat on.

"Dad Lydia has been missing for longer than I can handle, please, don't come back until you find her. You know what, can I come?" I ask, hoping just maybe he would let me.

"No, stay home, you haven't spent a night in your own room in days," he holds his hands out while heading back out my door. "You need to get some sleep. I promise you, Lydia will be okay," he smiles reassuringly before closing the door. Surprisingly it wasn't so reassuring for me.

I leaned back against the chair and logged onto my account, immediately opening up Google.

'How to not jack off' I typed. I told myself that I would not fantasize about Lydia until she was safe. It would make me no different than Jackson to think of her that way. Well…I make it a nightly routine to purge myself and my body of those thoughts by imagining her presence with me, in my bed, my arms. I would think of her that way almost every night, but since the winter formal I haven't been able to, and now that I'm home I could. But I can't, it would hurt me. I can't think like this when she's in danger. I wanted to get out there so badly and just find her. I had to find her. But if I left those cops won't hesitate to arrest me. They weren't joking about that, which I've learned from experience…

It felt so weird to be back in my own home, in my own chair. I saw my bed over there, calling to me, begging me to fall into a blissful sleep to wake up and be told they had found her. I felt my eyelids becoming heavy, my vision hazy.

_Tips to not jack off…_

_ Do not jack off! Archive…_

_ 5 fun ways to jack off…_

I clicked the 5 fun ways, just because I was curious. I'd go back to the advice thing in a minute, but for not the curiosity go the best of me.

Yup, there they are. Five fun ways. I read all of them and scrolled back up to the top of the page, realizing how ridiculous this was. The first one though…caught my attention. It said it would be better, and it probably would. With my experience I can see how it would work, but I don't want to get into it now. I should probably try it later…someday…hopefully soon. After Lydia's safe.

I went back and tried to find the page that would give tips not to. All of the comments to the question meant one thing.

_Cut off your balls…_

Seriously, the internet has let me down once again. I log off and drop my pants and my shirt, climbing into bed and burying my face in my pillows. I would normally say that I was too tired to sleep, but that's when Lydia wants me the most in my dreams…

But when I imagine her, running through the woods naked, lost and scared, the feeling I get is the complete opposite of an erection. It makes me want to cry. And soon, I fall asleep.


	2. Turning point

***Time skip***

**Post Ep. 6**

We finally find her and she's in danger all over again. Why is she always the source of problems and confusion? Well aside from Jackson who was turning into a giant lizard. But nobody cares about him. Then again, Scott was acting pretty weird earlier…

When we were all outside the truck talking about our options, I suggested we just kill him. It was the easiest thing to come up with! We already had him chained down, and we already know he's the kanima, so why fight him more when he turns again? He's just going to keep hurting people, though he may not know it, he will. It doesn't matter if he doesn't know he's going to anyway. Scott seemed against the idea; he practically defended Jackson like he had feelings. When you treat a woman like Lydia the way he does then you have to right to feelings any more. It may sound harsh but I'll do anything in my power to protect her, that was my goal, my mission. Not only from the kanima, but from who he is both day and night. He was always dangerous to me.

Why can't she just be safe…? I stood up from my bed and grabbed my jacket off my chair, glancing at the clock. 10:37pm. I left a note on the kitchen table saying I had important stuff to do. Scott was still at the police station trying to explain stuff to my dad. I couldn't be there for it, look him in the eye and explain that I've been lying about my life for so long, about all the things I've kept from him. I couldn't see the look in his eyes, so I left and came home. Scott insisted he could handle it alone, otherwise I wouldn't have left. My dad was the only family I had, and if I knew he was that disappointed in me then I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I had to get to Lydia's house. I had to make sure she was protected there. It took me nearly thirty minutes to run there, seeing as my car was still impounded for evidence for that mechanic boys' murder. God Jackson, why are you such a prick in _both _lives? You _had _to crush the guy. Right in front of me. Why not claw him to death, why crush him?

I'm panting as I knock on her door. She answers a few seconds later and she looks at me funny.

"Why are you so sweaty?" she questions, looking unimpressed by my floundered appearance.

"I ran the whole god damn way here," I looked around her shoulder, "where are your parents?" I ask her. She shakes her head and looks down.

"Out," was the only answer I got. I decided not to push it and nodded for her to let me in. I was tired of being polite, but I saved any manners I had left for her. She deserved them. She deserved a lot. What she didn't deserve was for her parents to leave her alone after what's happened. Who was would do that? She shouldn't be alone anyway! Not when Derek's out hungry for blood. Who was supposed to be watching her! I was relieved now that I was here, but when I thought about it, I really wasn't strong enough to protect her completely… If it comes down to something I'll just sacrifice myself. Maybe he can make me a wolf or something if I make him promise to leave her alone…it would ruin everything I had, but that's still better than losing the love of my life.

"Can I have some water?" I asked, trying to ignore the fine furnishings of her home, how expensive everything must be. It made me afraid to touch anything. She nodded and I smiled at her bare feet as she walked into the kitchen. It's been a while since I've seen her feet; they're always tucked away in ostentatious heels. They're so small and cute, her nails a light pink color. Why doesn't she just wear flip flops? I wouldn't mind. She was quiet; I hope she's not uncomfortable.

"Here," she says, setting the cup of water in front of me on the counter roughly, the water splashing out and getting my face wet a little bit. She walks back into the living area without noticing.

"Thanks," I mumble, hurt because she was hurt.

"Lydia," I follow her into the living room with my water.

"Hmm?" she asks, sitting on the couch and staring off into space. I place myself next to her and set the water on the table, looking at her. She refuses to meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry," I say blatantly, leaning back against the couch with my hands in my lap.

"For what?" she turns to look at me, confusion swirling around her features. This was one thing that I didn't like about her, she always was so closed up and silent, refusing to ask for help or admit she has a problem. She refuses to admit that she hurts too, that's why she was so afraid to cry. And that's why she's so cold to me right now.

"For running away after telling you I would talk to you. When you were crying in your car. But I can talk now, I just had something to do then," I say, taking her hand. She yanks it back immediately, looking at me like I should be crazy. "Look I know it hurts you to let people see you like that, but I just want you to know you don't have to be so strong around me. I'm here for you whenever you need me and I won't judge you," I say, my voice getting softer. "I'm here for you, and I'll protect you, no matter what." I take her hand again and she lets me this time, so many emotions swirling around her eyes and she looks at me, thinking, contemplating, wondering.

"Why are you doing this?" she finally whispers. I looked down, at her tiny hand encased in both of mine.

"I just care about you," I whisper back. I have never been good with this serious stuff, but she needs to know how I feel sooner or later. I just know that every time I try to hint at it, she brushes me off. Like she refuses to believe it.

"There's something else you're not telling me," she says. Well there was a lot we weren't telling her, like the fact that there were assassins after her.

"I just…" I trailed off, looking away from her.

"Stiles?" she says, my heart jumping from the sound of her saying my name. She's looking at me, with those big green eyes. Her face is unreadable, as usual. She's waiting.

"I just really really care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you," I say. She looks down and takes her hand back, covering her face. I couldn't take this anymore. I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Well, at least what was warm for me. Surprisingly she fell into my hug and I saw the glisten in her eyes. She cried on my shoulder, and when she pulled up to put her face in my neck I froze, that was my _spot. _If she touched it too much things were going to get awkward down south… When I felt warm streams of tears rolling down my skin I couldn't help but shudder. I pushed her away a little bit, anything to get her away from there. She looks at me, tear streaked face and plump shiny lips. Her usually perfect strawberry hair was pulled up into a sloppy pony tail. She was absolutely gorgeous.

I was lost in her eyes, her face, the curve of her nose and the way loose strands of hair framed her cheeks. Her creamy cheeks. She just looked at me back, and this was one of those moments where you know something's up. Our faces were so close and she was so beautiful. But I hadn't noticed; I was somewhere else. I was on an island, where it was only me and her, and all we had was the sun, the sand, the palm trees, and each other. There was no threat of death and we were free to love.


	3. I'm dust

I was right back where I started. I was on my bed in my room, looking at the ceiling, memorizing every little detail there was in the thin white paint. The dust particles that flew in front of the light, so obscure, barely noticed until someone was actually looking for them or right at them.

I felt like dust. I was Stiles. I wasn't taken seriously, but when I was needed I was definitely needed. I could be missing and nobody would notice unless they needed me for something. I wasn't there to be a friend anymore. I was there as a piece of furniture that yes, they cared about, but only when the time was right for them. Scott and I don't talk anymore, his life and concerns and safety are far more important than keeping up a relationship with his best friend. He'll look out for me, and I know he does, but he doesn't care like he used to. He doesn't know the situation with Gerard. He doesn't know I have nightmares every night and wake up with a throbbing lip and aching ribs. Nobody knows what happened in that basement, and the only two witnesses have disappeared. I stopped listening to what Scott says about alphas, I'm just assuming that he is trying to make his status higher so he can have a little more control over Derek, but I could care less…

I don't know where they went, and I don't know if they're okay, but I'm assuming they are. They're werewolf's, they can do whatever the fuck they please.

And really, as hard as my life's come to be, I still think that I may have a chance with Lydia someday. After losing Jackson like that… I can only imagine someone like her would want to be alone, too afraid to ask for comfort. I warred with myself over this issue for days, when would be the right time to comfort her and let her know I was here. Still, and that I always would be. Tomorrow was that day, but lying here, I felt like there was nothing that I could want more than to have her in my arms for even a few seconds. She was really the only one who could make me feel any less depressed.

Despite the fact that before Jackson died, she admitted she still loved him. I knew it, in my heart that she loved him and she always would. But somehow…I could wriggle my way in there too. Even though the threat I'd seen my entire life was gone, never coming back, I still hurt. I hurt that Jackson was gone, because I knew she was in agony. He was her…reason. Sometimes that's how I saw it, she was always blinded by the things he said and did to her, but seeing what happened a few weeks ago, in Jacksons final moments, I realized she was his reason too. He loved her. Even though it makes me feel better, it also makes me feel a million times worse. I wanted to prove to her that I was perfect for her by showing her I hated the only thing she cared about. I would've never come to accept Jackson if he had not died, and knowing that makes me feel awful. Maybe I didn't deserve Lydia either, maybe nobody does. But I'm not going crazy! I can't! If I can't have her no one can…

God that line scares me, in movies, books, everything…something like that was something I could never understand. If you loved her so much then don't take away her existence because of selfishness. If you love her let her go and let her live, let her be happy even if it means she doesn't love you the same way and never will. Let her be happy, and be there, if she ever needs you. No, don't kill her, you selfish bastard.

There were tears running down my face, falling across my lips, salty wetness dripping onto my tongue and refreshing the dried blood on my face. I don't think I've ever hurt this much before. Physically and emotionally.

The long grueling hours of lacrosse practice and sore aftermaths were nothing compared to the ache in my body I felt now. I still found it hard to believe he hadn't broken any ribs. Brushing my teeth though I did find out that one was chipped, and it hurts to touch it. My entire face hurts, it hurts to cry, and it hurts to smile. But once the tears started flowing I couldn't stop. I didn't want to, this entire ordeal was too much for me to handle. I'd nearly had Lydia ripped out of my hands too many times, and Jackson ripped out of hers, and I wasn't there to help her through it. I can't imagine how hard it must've been for her if it was this hard for me. And she actually lost him…we all lost him…

There was a gentle knock on my door, and I quickly wiped the tears off my face before my father saw me, but it only washed the newly ripened blood around my cheeks, and the tears just wouldn't stop…

"Stiles, what happened?" Lydia breathed, her eyes stunned.

"Lydia?" I jumped, trying harder now to clear my face. It wasn't working. She searched frantically for something and handed me a damp towel I'd discarded into my laundry basket from my shower ten minutes ago. After placing it in my hands she closed my door and sat next to me.

"Your dad let me in…," she says quietly. "What happened to your face?" She took the towel and gently pulled it away so that she could examine any cuts.

"Nothing," I sniffled, trying to get a hold of myself, but the sobs had only started to come when she arrived, and I was finding it hard to stop, especially now seeing her beautiful sad face. "It's from my lip, just old blood got a little wet," I explained, trying to be sneaky about wiping away the tears, but she saw the red in my eyes, the fresh tears springing free off my jaw and the wet streams that had already gone down by my ears when I was lying down.

"You're hurting," she says, taking the towel once the blood was gone.

"No I'm fine, it's old blood," I tried to explain, immediately regretting speaking when my voice cracked and a shudder ripped through my chest. I started breathing slowly, closing my eyes and clutching the towel in my hands, my mind focusing on the task at hand; stop crying.

"Stiles," she says softly, gently. She takes my hang and runs her thumb in circles along my palm. "You're hurting," she says again, and this time I understand. But there wasn't time for me, she was here now and it was my job to make sure she was okay.

"You must be too," I say, swallowing another lump in my throat. "If there's anything I can do-," I start.

"Shhh," she holds a finger up to my lips and I silence myself. She just looks at me, and it reminds me of the moment we had twice before. Once at her house in her living room, we'd gotten her back safely and I went over to make sure she was protected from Derek. We simply looked into each other's eyes, but me not knowing what to do or say, eventually just left her. I knew she didn't want this anyway. The second time was when she'd showed up in my room a few weeks ago, coming to me for ideas to save Jackson. Again, I should've helped her, but I couldn't, I just couldn't bear the thought of her loving someone like him…someone as dangerous as him… I raised my voice at her, trying to explain something unexplainable…

Lydia turned away that time, unable to look at me anymore.

Now though, I didn't know what she had on her mind, the look in her eyes was unreadable, like it always has been to me. She moved her fingers from my lips to the bags under my eyes and wiped away the tears that continued to flow, cupping my cheek in her hand and stroking my ear with her fingertips. I waited; she could do what she pleased. And she did nothing but look at me, read me, see whatever it was that she was seeing in my pathetic tear filled eyes.

She leaned in slowly, and my breath hitched in my throat. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't think, I couldn't comprehend what was happening, though it only happened for a few seconds and then her face wasn't leaning towards mine anymore; then her face was in my neck, her arms around my shoulders. I hugged her back and buried my face in her hair, which was gliding off her shoulders in a waterfall of silk. Even in sweatpants and a t-shirt, she was perfect. She was warm and I hugged her back, crying into her harder than I've ever thought possible. I felt the emotions build up and spill over as the salt water did.

"I love you Lydia," I breathed, tightening my grip and letting go. Just letting go because that was all I had left to do anymore. This was the precipice of my life, and I had nothing to lose.


	4. More cheese?

Lemons. The smell of lemons and lilies woke me up, and as I opened my eyes to ascertain where these curious smells were coming from, I realized the answer was only obvious. It was Lydia's hair. We had fallen asleep, my arms wrapped tightly around her and my face still buried in her hair, inhaling her vivid scent. She smelled like a garden filled with fresh fruit and flowers. She was always so clean; it was one of the many things about her. That even though she could nearly go crazy inside her mind, she still takes care of herself and her hygiene is always A+.

I smiled widely. This was a dream come true; wake up with Lydia in my arms. Lydia, THE Lydia. "The love of my life" Lydia. I tightened my arms around her and sunk deeper into the sheets, glad my blinds were pulled down so that the sunlight could only barely seep through the cracks. I didn't want her to wake up. I didn't want to move, ever. She was on her side facing me, her tiny baby doll hands clutching my shirt and arms tucked into my chest. Her hair fell into her face and I brushed it away, tucking it behind her ears. I held her closely, sighing with contentment. She stirred, her body squirming slightly and her face finding the crook of my neck. I pulled the blankets up higher so she was warm, my fingers involuntarily stroking her hair. She was asleep…she wouldn't notice…

It was so soft, tousled from last nights sleep, we must've moved a lot. Why don't I remember falling asleep? It obviously happened, but things are blurry… What the hell… Well whatever the case, this is one thing I'll be able to cross off my bucket list. Something I had only hoped I'd be able to cross off.

But I dreaded the moment when she'd wake up and realized she'd made a "huge mistake" spending the night. She was Lydia- as if I didn't stress that enough- and when she lets loose she always tightens back up again. Just when I think I'm one step closer, she pulls away and hides and I've gotta take twenty steps back.

So I savored this moment. Because I may never get another one like this.

/

"You cook?" she questions as she takes a seat at the counter. I was in the kitchen, making her breakfast.

"Yeah," I grin. "Well, somewhat. I can make cereal and omelets." I flip the omelet in the pan. I guess if you're gunna make breakfast for a beautiful girl that fell asleep in your bed than you better do a damn good job, so I'm taking extra time to make this one right…

"Don't forget more cheese," she comments, observing my work.

"I have half the bag on it already," I laughed. You can never have enough cheese.

"That's my point." She winks and trots to my refrigerator, searching through it like she's lived here her whole life. I've never seen her this confident before. It was…hot. And she liked cheese, which was a huge plus. I wanted a girl who knew how to eat. Cheese was just the first step though, if she lets me there's other stuff I need to test her on. A burger next time. A big one, one with meat on it… hot damn.

She leaves my fridge with a bottle of water and a strawberry. I can't watch her eat it, things will happen in my pants that I don't want to happen right now. Not when things are going so well. When she woke up she simply stretched, looked at me, and gave a small smile saying, "we fell asleep?" and I nodded, trying not to look too happy.

"More cheese?" I double-checked, holding the bag up.

"Yep," she nods, grinning. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I hadn't see her smile like that in a long time, it was stunning, seeing her happiness. It made me happy, it was like through all the dark times and sadness and loss, there was still a light we could create together. I'm just lucky enough to have a girl that would still go along with it even after the things she went through so recently. I just pray that she won't go back to the way she was before, so guarded. I hope she lets herself be happy.

"Stiles?"

"Hmmh?" I looked up.

"You don't happen to have a hair tie do you?" she questions. I chuckled.

"No, sorry." Obviously not, it was only me and my dad living in this house. Speaking of...he's at work… I don't know what he'd do if he knew Lydia spent the night, but I'm not sure I want him to know. Just in case…

It wasn't the hardest thing to do to figure out I was a virgin, and my dad knew that, so if he found out Lydia stayed over, he may not look at me the same.

"You're parents know where you are right?" I questioned.

"A rubber band?" she says. I took one from the bowl of random junk we kept on the windowsill. She used it to put her hair up in a sloppy- but sexy- bun.

"So, your parents," I continued, flipping the now finished omelet onto a plate. A lime plate, to match her eyes. She took the plate and I handed her a fork. I then leaned over and watched her, waiting on her reaction. This had to be perfect.

"Well," she says taking a bite, "whoa," she stops. I throw my hands in the air.

"Victory!" I shout. She looks at me, and I blush, embarrassed. She just chuckles after a moment, continuing to eat.

"They're in Cancun, so I don't think they know I'm gone," she says.

"You like my omelet," I grin. This was fantastic. I fed her and she likes it, there is no greater pride.

"Yes I do," she confirms.

"Why are your parents in Cancun?"

"Some sort of second honeymoon or something," she shrugs. I was really beginning to not like her parents. They abandon her too much.

"I should get home though," she says, and my heart drops. No! I wasn't done being with her! I know that the minute she leaves I'll go right back to being depressed.

"At least finish eating first," I whisper, unable to summon my voice. I turned and put a bagel in the toaster.

"Just a bagel?" she comments. I shrug. She just looks down and continues to devour the cheesy death monster.


	5. The almost shower

As hectic as life has been lately it was kind of hard to believe I had nothing to do today. Lydia left after she was done eating and of course it didn't take me long to swallow my bagel whole. I had most of it stuffed in my mouth when she said my name.

"Yeah?" I attempted to say. She laughed at me, her hand on the door handle.

"You should call me," she says, then she leaves and I'm left all alone. I figure now is a good time to text my dad and ask him when he'll be home. I haven't seen him in a while. No answer.

"Thanks dad," I mutter to myself. It was ten in the morning, and I had not homework. The homework that I did have I already finished, and though I should probably go over it once or twice I decided against it. Why ruin a perfect boring day like this with more work? Then something occurred to me; when was I supposed to call Lydia? I know her parents aren't in the country, so maybe we could go do something. She has to be bored. Or maybe she's doing her own homework… There were too many options to consider. I might as well call and ask anyway, but I should probably wait an hour or so. I can't act too clingy or boring.

Her lover died, she's been haunted by images of wolfs bane and a dead murderer. I can only imagine how traumatizing this must be for her. But I had to stop thinking like this, every time I imagine how she must be hurting I feel like I need to be there with her. I felt like I had to protect her every moment of every day, and I know she needs her space. Still, I'll call and ask her what her plans are for the day after I get in the shower or something.

Walking through the house was scary. It was empty and silent, like a kanima or wolf could pop our and tear my throat out at any moment. I went to my room and turned the stereo on, blasting the music on full volume, not even noticing what it was I was listening to. I just needed sound. I needed to know that I was still a teenager, a human teenager who could sleep soundly on the full moon. I was still human, and I didn't need to worry about people trying to kill me…

That would suck. That would really suck. I can't imagine what I would do with myself if Lydia's parents tried to kill me if I were a werewolf and dating their daughter. Then again I'm not dating Lydia. Just because we slept together once doesn't mean anything. It was like one of those nights you break down in front of someone. I was just there when she broke down, and she needed someone warm to curl up to. I can't be special to her like she is to me.

I still couldn't shake my head free of all the things we've said to each other. Every conversation we have is serious, and ends awkwardly. I don't have a filter in front of her; I can barely keep back the words I really want to let out. It's so hard for me to not tell her how in love with her I am. Ever since third grade, we've gone to school together in Beacon Hills and she hasn't noticed me until now… But it's better than nothing. I've gotten more from her than I have ever dreamed of. We're friends, and I think we're close, so what more can I ask for? What more do I deserve really?

I turned my shower on and dropped my clothes, leaning against the wall. My mind clouded with images of her, images I haven't visited in a while, and I could feel it going up. I sighed and let my hand trail down, softly, stroking just a little bit…I moaned to myself, this was amazing…

I hadn't noticed steam fill the room to the point of asphyxiation because I'd left the shower on so long. Scott stumbled to the ground, gasping for air.

"Scott! What are you doing here?!" I screeched, yanking my boxers off the floor and pulling them on as quickly as I could.

"Why the hell were you masturbating?!" he coughs, opening the door and stumbling out into the hallway.

"Because that's what guys do when they think they're naked and alone in their own bathroom!" I growled, pulling my hoodie on, seeing as if was colder in the hallway than my bathroom. Scott looked severely grossed out.

"Dude, it's not going down," he mutters, averting his eyes away from me completely. I looked down, and yeah, my arousal was obvious.

"Maybe because I haven't been this turned on in while and not even your wolf ass showing up in my bathroom is gunna make that go away," I say to myself as I retrieve my pants from the bathroom.

"Dude!" Scott scolds me, disgusted.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you to show up out of nowhere at the wrong time. Now get out of my house so I can jerk off in peace," I snap, whipping any clothes I had on off and throwing them at him, heading back into my bathroom. Screw Scott, screw him after the way he's been ignoring me. I need time for myself right now, and later I can just be with Lydia again.

"Stiles," he says, "Stiles!"

"What!" I scream, turning around. He just looked at me eyes dazed and silent. We just look at each other for a moment, cooling down. "What…" I say again, this time slower. He was acting weird.

"I just wanted to talk, we haven't talked in a while," he mumbles, breaking the stare.

"You're lying," I say, turning away and going into my room to turn off the music. It wasn't until I started walking that I realized I was still naked. I don't give a shit though; it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" he asks me. I pull up some pajama pants, seeing as he wasn't going to leave me alone anytime soon.

"If you're gunna keep me here then at least go turn off my water first," I say to him. He's out and back in three seconds flat. He sits in my computer chair, that guilty puppy look on his face.

"What happened?" I give in.

"It's Charlie and Max," he says quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Who?"

"They're alphas, twins," he says this like I should know.

"Maybe if you bothered to talk to me more than two seconds a week I would know who these blockheads are," I mutter, flopping onto my back on my bed, looking at the ceiling I knew all too well.

He whispers, "I'm sorry Nim."

I sit up, looking at him. He just looks up at me apologetically.

"You haven't called me that in years." My voice was gone.

"It was almost like I forgot what your name was," he chuckles quietly. "Even if it is just another nickname, it's close enough right?"

I nod. I'd never told Scott my name, just that it ended with _nim, _so he took it upon himself to call me that in situations like this. When he needed my attention. I guess it was time for me to be the guy I've always been to him since he turned. Time for me to give him the advice he needs so he can go back to ignoring me.

"So who's Charlie and Max? And why were you in my bathroom...?"


	6. Happening

Scott left after a few hours, and of course I called Lydia. We planned to have a movie night, go all out with popcorn and pizza and stuff. Movies all night.

I wondered if she wanted to pull an all-nighter because she doesn't want to risk falling asleep with me again, or if it's because she does want to risk it… Or maybe it was sincere. Maybe she did just want to have some fun tonight, get our minds off things. Like the things Scott told me earlier, about the twin alphas…

Poor puppy feels threatened. But of course I don't blame him, that threatening feeling has been there my whole life. But that threat is gone now, and it feels no better. I told him that, not to hate those twins too much. He'd regret those feelings later. If Allison was going to go for one of them that was her problem, she wasn't going to be worth it anyway. She was his real concern, not other guys.

My phone rang. It was eight, and pitch black outside.

"Yes beautiful?" I say into the phone, maybe a little too happily.

Lydia laughs bashfully, "on my way over. I don't need to remind you this is a little weird," she says.

"Only weird if you say it is," I tell her, shrugging to myself.

"Still," she responds.

"Hey, you don't have to come, but you know you'll have fun, and we've been kinda close lately, it's okay to open up around me," I say, trying not to pour out _everything._

"Five minutes." Then she hangs up. I shiver. Five minutes. Is everything perfect? No, dad…

"Dad," I say as I enter his room. He's at his desk, reading police files. Finally, something other than teen wolves.

"Yeah," he says, not turning around, deep in thought.

"Lydia's coming over."And that's when he looks up curiously. "Movies, pizza, that deal," I say, trying to pulling it off cool.

"Well, how late is she gunna be here? I'm leaving soon," he says.

"Come on can't you stay home for one night?" I groan, leaning back against the wall.

"Are you saying that because you genuinely want me here or because you want her to stay late?" he turns towards me and crosses his arms.

"Both?"

"Fine. But she needs to be gone when I get home."

"When's that?" I check. He sighs.

"I don't know," and shakes his head.

"I do still wish you were around more," I say quietly. He just looks at me for a minute before returning to his work.

"We'll do something soon okay." That's my cue to leave, he's busy anyway. I've been on his case too much lately, he needs his space… Besides, I've never asked a girl to stay over before, and he knows I have zero to no experience with sex or girls so I'm sure he's not too worried. But he does have duties as a father I guess.

I leave the room and go down to the living room, getting the first movie ready. I was wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt, hoping she wasn't going to be too dressy, considering I looked like a bum. Ah! The door!

"Heyyyyy," I lean against the door and do the hair flip that I don't have, looking like the smooth guy I am.

"Hey Justin," she says as she walks in.

"What's that?" I ask, gesturing to the pile she has in her arms.

"Movies," she says, setting the on the floor where I had everything setup.

"Oh, cool, but first we're watching this," I point up to the screen where it's paused.

"What is it?"

"You'll see," I grin and take her hand, setting her on the floor next to me. There were blankets laid out so it would be more comfortable and then of course food. Like an indoor picnic and night.

"You really thought all this through didn't you?" she comments, taking some of the popcorn.

"Well I like to go all out all the time, even when I'm alone. I enjoy quality you know." She nods in approval and reaches for the remote. I take some of her movies and look at the options while the beginning credits start.

"Is this Elf?" she asks.

"Mhmm," I answer, reading the back of a case thoroughly.

"But, it's May," she groans.

"Got a problem with Elf? I question, raising my eyebrows. She shakes her head. "Thought so. This movie is enjoyable at any time of the year."

"I guess. But it's also kid friendly." She pauses it. "I was hoping for something a little bit more mature…" She trails off, and I recognize that voice as getting awkward, that voice like she wants something.

"Well, if a sex scene were to come on," I start, rethinking my excuse, "I don't want you to get uncomfortable," I say, voice getting smaller. Of course I wasn't going to put on anything that may give me a boner. I can't ruin this night.

She sighs and looks away from my burning hot face. "How about this." It was barely a question; she just takes one of her movies and puts it in the slot. Goodbye Elf. I put her movie down and replace it with pizza, needing something in my mouth so I don't choke on my own words again.

The movie starts with a kid skateboarding through a hallway, names and credits appearing in every aspect of the school. In the lockers, on sneakers, it was actually quite creative…

"What is this?"

"Detention," she says, giving me an excited grin.

"What's it about?"

"So many questions," she says in her usual singsong voice. I have to admit to myself this is going great. She hasn't closed up like I thought she was, she was acting like herself now. The Lydia I've been dying to get to know since day 1.

"Fine," I just take the case and read the back. Something about high school students being trapped in detention while a murder runs loose through their town. "This isn't gunna be like piranha is it? Blond bimbos and dumbass guys half naked the whole time," I mutter, flipping through the notes on the inside.

"No, it's real hipster," she winks. I gulp, butterflies shooting through my stomach quickly. I find it hard to breathe. God, this girl is destroying me from the inside out with a _wink. _"It has Josh Hutcherson in it," she adds, grinning wider.

"Oh I like that kid," I murmur disapprovingly. He was cool, now I actually have to watch this movie…

Somewhere through the movie Lydia snuck her way closer to me until she was leaning into my side. I wasn't quite sure what to do at first so I just let my arm fall around her shoulders. That was when she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around me and kiss my cheek. I couldn't believe this was happening, no not just happened, _happening. _She was kissing me, kissing, with an _ing. _She was moving her way down, to my neck, and it was driving me mentally insane.

"Lydia," I try to say, but my voice is gone. I pause the movie, turning towards her slowly. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I say, hating myself for playing the part of 'think now, act later.'

"Yeah, I do," she nods, holding my face in her hands.

"You're sure?" I check. This couldn't be happening, this really couldn't. It was too good to be true.

"Stiles, you're the only one I feel safe with anymore. I'm always paranoid when I'm not near you," she says, tucking her hair behind her ears, and I see the fear hidden behind her eyes. It's hard for her to say this, I can feel it. It's like she's forcing herself to stay open with me, because she's afraid I won't protect her otherwise.

"I get how you're feeling, but why would that make you want to kiss me. I've been head over heels crazy for you for like ten years, you haven't noticed me once," I say, hoping I don't sound too pitiful.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs, pressing her forehead against mine. "I get butterflies when I'm near you. I want to kiss you, I'm just sorry it took so long for me to realize how much I need you in my life," she whispers. My breathing falters and my heartbeat audibly speeds up. I lean in, so slowly, and she tangles her fingers in my growing hair, pressing her lips against mine in heated need.

They're so soft. They're heavenly, and it's like everything inside me, everything I've ever lived for before this moment was on fire. I held her as tight as I could, her nails dug into my neck and I couldn't hold her close enough, we attacked each other. It was like I had never needed another person more in my entire life. I couldn't kiss her enough, couldn't love her enough. I had to keep going, harder, more passionate. We couldn't stop, and she felt the same. Her body curved against mine delicately, craving each other's touch.

"Stiles I'm leaving, whoa, okay, um, yeah…" Dad mumbles awkwardly as he walks into the room. I moan as I pull away, death practically falling upon me as her lips were pulled away from mine. I look up at him reluctantly and Lydia looks down shyly, cheeks inflamed.

"See you later," I say, trying to regulate my breathing again. He isn't looking at us; he's got his hands on his hips looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but come here, I wanna talk to you for a minute," she uses his finger to gesture for me to come over. I stand, thankful he scared the boner away before anyone could notice it.

He brings me into the hallway where she can't hear. As he's about to speak he just shakes he head and walks upstairs, and I follow. In his room he opens his drawer and takes out a box, throwing them at me.

"I won't be using them anytime soon," she says quietly. Condoms. I gulp, looking around awkwardly, not sure what to say. "Look, I don't know what you're ready for, or what you've already done, but it's obvious you and this girl might be going somewhere. I can't stop you because you're a teenager and you'll find a way, and as hard as this is for me to say," he takes a deep breath and puts his hand on my shoulder, "just be careful son."

I nod, thankful. "I always am dad." He nods and turns to leave. "Dad," I call as he walks out. He turns around expectantly. "I haven't done anything," I say in a big breathy gust. He nods, relieved. I stand there for a moment, looking at the condoms. Does Lydia really want this…?


	7. Pleasure vault

We kissed for so much longer, moving together as if it was something we'd been put here to do. We were made to love each other. And we kissed like that through almost an entire movie when Dad got home. She scurried about when she heard the door, afraid of getting me in trouble. I already had this planned out though.

"Shh," I whisper to her, "pretend to be asleep." And she quickly catches on. She rolls onto her side and I hug her from behind. We even out our breathing by the time he has the door unlocked. When he comes in he takes in the sight of us, and I hear him sigh. I had my back facing him, thank god, because I was scared to death honestly of betraying his trust. Then again, he had never given me a time.

The TV screen was blue, us having left it after the movie was over. But we were lost, exploring the new world we'd found together. But Dad crushes that fantasy by nudging my shoulder.

"Stiles," he whispers loudly, "Stiles wake up." I blink a few times and squeeze Lydia's hand inconspicuously to let her know she should still play asleep. I turn and look up at him groggily, looking around for a moment like he's woken me from the deepest of slumbers. I yawn and look at my watch, midnight. I had never been a good actor, but I gotta admit, I think right now I'm doing a fine job.

"Sorry Dad," I whisper, carefully untangling myself from Lydia as if the gentlest of movements could harm her. He just pats my shoulder and shakes his head.

"Just head up to your room, don't wake her." And with that he's off to bed. I grin to myself and do as I'm told. But I know Lydia, she'll fall asleep fine but wake up in the middle of the night, alone here in my living room, and have a panic attack. She's terrified to be alone at night. Though she's never admitted it to me but I know she is, she always calls me at a late hour and keeps me up as long as she can, always wants to stay awake through the night, or be with me when she sleeps. I can't be so clueless to this fear; I've felt it as well. Constant paranoia that something evil will take you the second you close your eyes.

"Please don't leave me alone," Lydia fists my shirt in her hand, her beautiful green eyes pleading. I lean down once to press my lips to hers, still reveling in the fact that I can do that. Just the small action accelerates my heart, and my pulse goes crazy.

"I'll be back as soon as I know he's asleep," I tell her softly, giving her the best smile I could. It was genuine; I'd never been this happy before.

But alone in my room I was glad Dad told me to leave her down there. It gave me a chance to relieve myself of this ache in my pants. I knew it was too soon to expect Lydia to do this, and even if she would, I can't use her like that. Not until I know I'm exactly what she wants, or needs.

But I hadn't masturbated like this in weeks. It was probably one of the best experiences I've ever had, since I knew the most beautiful woman in the world was downstairs waiting for me afterward. I kept the blankets pulled up to my chest, and they were thick. They created a cavern, where sweating was easily possible. I was moving firmly, strictly. I had the biggest smile on my face, just too happy to hold anything back. And why should I hold it back?

It was so hot in here. My body was throbbing, pleasure like nothing I'd ever felt flowing through me like blue fire. The touches my mind conjured up were so real, so sincere, and so _sexy. _But my mind had some help, seeing as some of those touches just occurred a few minutes ago. The soft caress of Lydia's baby skin soft fingertips as they followed my jaw line, or the way her nails dug into my back as I lay on top of her, the way she whimpered my name when our hips ground together so softly, so smoothly that I even questioned it happening. Of course that didn't go very far; Dad walked in and we had to play possum.

But now there was nothing stopping me from revisiting those recent memories. _Memories, _not fantasies, and knowing that made this so much better. I moan softly, over the embarrassment of it. I used to think when I was younger that it wasn't manly, but soon I grew to not let it bother me. No one was going to know, and if they did then they would love me enough to not care.

Lydia overwhelmed me, the slightest touch took my breath away, and kissing her like that killed me. It was simply too much for me to handle, and the imagery of this was getting out of control. It was too good, I was going too fast, there was too much heat, and the pleasure that coursed through my body was too rich. It was like thick liquidy gold flowed in my veins, and if I dared to open my eyes I'd see the flames of it ravishing my pale skin, running in pulsing waves through my body.

My breath was no longer even, and the feeling of her was so stunning I couldn't help but drop out of myself and fall into the sky. My breathing sped out of control and I couldn't contain myself. There was an explosion, gold and silver and diamonds shattered from the vault of eternal pleasure, my back arched, lips groaning her name as if it were that one word that could save my life. I struggled not to scream it. So much pleasure, and the moment I came down from the high of my climax I had already started searching for my clothes.

I couldn't pull my pants up quickly enough, needing to be near her right now. I needed her in my arms in this moment or I'd die.

Down in the living room she sits up, leaning against the couch, hugging her knees. When she sees me coming she stiffens at first, but as I come into the light of the TV all she can do is stare.

"God," is all she can say, and she can barely say that.

"What?" I whisper, kneeling down next to her and taking her hand.

"No no, stand back up," she instructs. I do and she just grins shyly at me.

"Why are you so slaphappy?" I chuckle.

"Were you thinking of me?" she questions, taking my hand and bringing me down on the floor with her as soon as she's gotten a good long look. I gaze at her curiously for a minute.

"Thinking of you when…?" I ask.

"You're glistening," she responds in the same hushed tone, and in the dim light I can see her blushing. My cheeks inflame as well and I just look at my own hands.

"Yeah, I was thinking about you," I answer honestly.

"Was I good?" she asks, and as I look at her I know she must be trying extremely hard to contain her enthusiasm. I bury my face in my arms as my cheeks burn on.

"Yes," I mutter, "but don't get too flattered, you might actually suck in person," I shrug, trying to make a joke of it but knowing that Lydia Martin would never ever be a sexual letdown. I loved her, and making love to her will be amazing no matter how skilled she is.

"I only suck if you really want me too," she says, in her casual sing song voice. My jaw drops and I can't help but wonder if she really means it. But I can tell she isn't in a sexual mood, she just lies down and gestures for me to do the same. I wrap my arms around her and sigh, pulling the blankets up and yanking pillows off the couch so we weren't too uncomfortable. I hold her tightly, kissing her hair, her cheeks, her face, and her lips.

"I can't tell you how much you mean to me," I whisper into her ear. Sure she's kept her walls down so far, but I can't just assume she always will. I need her to know exactly how strong I feel before she retreats back to her Lydia cave. A good long run for us is considered lucky, and I've never been lucky.

She looks up at me and cups my cheek in her palm, "I'm sorry I've ignored you for so long," she says quietly.

"I get it," I shrug, "I'm not exactly the coolest guy. Sarcasm is my only defense, I'm not too good looking," I take a deep breath, "but when it comes to you Lydia, I would do anything, I would be anything, to make you happy. You're my entire world, I need to keep you alive in every way I can." She takes that in for a moment, thinking, pondering before pressing her lips to mine in a brief but sweet, sweet kiss.

"Stiles, you're beautiful, don't ever think otherwise." That's all she says, and it's enough to make my heart swell… Lydia thinks I'm attractive…beautiful…

"Is that why were staring a minute ago?" I murmur against her lips with a grin.

"I had never seen anything so amazing, not even on Jackson," she replies, and I wait for the backlash of an effect saying his name must have on her. But it doesn't come.

"Really?" I question. She nods.

"You're genuine." She sighs. "Unique, like no other person can match perfectly what you have. Comedic quality but still, deep down, the most tortured," she strokes my face, wiping away tears I hadn't realized were there. "Or maybe that's what we have in common."

"Lydia," I take her face in my hands, study it, her eyes, make sure she isn't going to send us twenty steps back after all the progress we've made. "Promise me you won't leave me again, I'll stay here with you and be here when you need me if you're here when I need you," I whisper, needing this confirmation that she was really here to stay.

"I can't promise you I'll be the same around other people, like at school," she starts. "But I trust you, and I don't trust people. I don't trust anyone but you."

"So you'll be open around me? You'll be the Lydia I love?" I beg, ready to give up about everything I have. Every ounce of sanity on the table.

"You love me?" she whispers back slowly.

"Yes, I love you." It was the one thing I could say so surely. The one answer on the test I was ready for, craved, and knew I would get right. This was my existence, and it so must be true.

She nods, pulling my lips to hers in a fierce, passionate kiss before pulling away. "Okay, I promise you I'll be here for you…because I love you too." And the last of my world explodes in tiny little golden shards.


	8. Love makin, actually

My mind is racing nine hundred miles an hour and things inside me are churning like thick caramel. My body is warm, but hers is warmer. We're flush as our bare skin touches each other, brushes against one another. As soon as we said those three words things started to fall into place. There was a desperation I had never seen before emitting from both of us, and before I knew it we were falling onto my bed, naked, and kissing each other like this was our last chance.

This was meant to happen, and I had no intention of ever releasing this woman from my arms. She was actually clutching me as closely as I was her, whispering 'I love you's' between every breath same as I. It was an undying need to have each other eating at the core of our existence. Everything was so overwhelming, and I felt as if I would be sucked into the bright powdery light that enveloped us in warmth and passion…and love…

All I knew now was that there were no barriers between our bodies and we were kissing and soaking in as much of the other as much as we could. I couldn't even remember if I had closed the door. Apparently, though, Lydia's mind was clearer than mine was, because she spoke.

"Please…Stiles…," she whispers in a jagged breath, eyes pleading and heart thumping wildly against my chest. I had no time to stop and admire every inch of her body because I couldn't pull myself away from it. There was no heavy grinding; there was just pure loving and focus on expression. I took out a condom from the box my dad had given me and ripped it open; using this opportunity to close the door which I had, in fact, left open.

"I love you," I tell her. There was nothing else that needed to be said. I didn't need to ask her if she was sure, and I didn't need to tell her it was my first time. All I had to do was make love to her, and man was it the most incredible feeling in the world.

I couldn't let the nerves get to me because we were moving too fast; there was no time to think. I could only keep pushing into her. Let myself be surrounded by her, that warmth, those lips, her hands clutching my shoulders, her legs wrapped around mine, toes curling in ecstasy.

I was actually doing it. I was making loving to _Lydia, _on my bed, in my room. But of course I can't comprehend that right now, so all I did was kiss her and move with her, listening to her cries and soaking them up because they were mine. I was moaning her name into her lips, into her neck, and her nails dug into my back, into my shoulders. We fought the urge to scream with all of the intensity, but somewhere in my subconscious I knew my dad was in the house.

My mind turned blurry, and it felt like we were both floating, like this was almost a dream, but it felt too good to not be real. I was so wrapped up in her that I couldn't think or feel anything else.

I could faintly feel her heart beating in several different places around her body; her chest mine pressed against hers, her neck as I nuzzled my face there, and her lovemaking areas as she encased me in heat. We were both throbbing, and it was marvelous.

Her eyes told me in a thousand ways that this was right, that this was what we had been waiting for all our lives. Her lips never left mine, but in the off chance that they did they would remind me again that she loves me. And I would tell her the same. We fell into oblivion together, finally on our own island, like the rest of the world had never happened.

/

I woke up with her in my arms for the second time. But this time, it was slightly different. She was below me, not next to me. She was still wrapped up tightly in my arms, and I was still wrapped up tightly in her. It was the weirdest feeling I have ever known, not gunna lie, but it was still the most amazing. I sighed and buried my face in her neck, moving slightly to readjust myself, make myself more comfortable.

Oh god. I moaned into her hair, squeezing her. She needed to wake up, slap me or something. Because I was ready for round two.

"Lydia," I whisper, stroking her shoulder. I always imagined waking up this way with a girl after a night of making love, but I never imagined I'd be on top of her and we'd still be intertwined. I imagined her on my chest, my arms around her, her bare back exposed to the sunlight streaming through the window and loose white sheets strewn across us from the waist down.

No, my covers were blue, and they were on us completely, encasing us from the world. The shades were down, so the sunlight was only peeking through the sides. My door was locked so thankfully I knew dad hadn't seen us. But still, it wasn't how I imagined it. It was better.

She slept soundly, her legs still wrapped around mine, her hands clutching me. Her gorgeous hair was splayed across the pillow, and I gazed at her lovingly, stroking her waves. I moved to her face, placing my hand on her cheek and letting my thumb roam across her nose, her eyelashes, her lips…

I moved into her again, moaning her name into her neck, louder, with the intentions of waking her. I continued to move, so that hopefully she may think this was the best awakening ever. But I didn't move too fast, I moved slowly, very slowly, kissing her lips as she started to stir. She felt so good…it was like no amount of imagination could ever compare. I was so happy to have lost my virginity to her, and only her. Nobody else could do it justice.

"Stiles," she murmurs, and I pull back to look at her, smiling with happiness. She smiles back, and it feels like a huge weight had been lifted. She doesn't regret it. I pushed again, and she gasps, her hands squeezing my shoulders.

"Did I wake you up right?" I ask, trying not to show her how much pleasure this caused me. I wanted to keep a level head.

"I…," she trails off, her breathing hitched when I didn't stop. "Stiles…you're insane…"

"That's me…who knew…dorky little Stiles, a sex ninja in bed," I chuckle, kissing her lips passionately. She giggles, and already I can tell, from the little experience I've had the past night, she's ready too.

This time is different though, our movements aren't rushed, our blood isn't boiling, we aren't falling into each other like it'll be the last chance we have. We're moving slowly, we're kissing softly, and even though we kept a steady pace I had to admit to myself that I was already nearing that familiar edge.

Still, we continued making sweet love, whispering things to each other and feeding off each other's energy.

"Stiles," she whimpers, teeth digging into my shoulder, my neck, my ear. I couldn't help myself, I had to say something but I couldn't form words, all I could do was moan and try to extinguish the fire in my body.

"You're killing me," I say, trying not to sound too overwhelmed, but there was too much tension in my voice, "I'm getting close, I feel like I should warn you," I add, straining against the urge to let go.

"Stiles…" she says again, and the sound of my name only pushes me on. I start moving faster, kissing her sweeter, taking her because she was mine. She cries out my name once more, but there's a different tone. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Wait," she pleads, hips moving in a marvelous rhythm and I can't find it in myself to stop groaning in ecstasy. "Wait!" she moans again, but I can't wait, I'm already there.

"Lydia…," I groan her name long and drawn out into her and my body finds that release, the one I only barely knew about since last night. I knew about it, but I never knew that when you're climaxing inside the woman you loved you might as well toss everything you thought you knew. It was an entirely different experience.

She holds me closely until I stop trembling, until the fire in my body finally dies down and the nerves aren't quivering with electricity. I'm panting, and so is she. We're damp with sweat, and a wide grin spreads across my face. I chuckle and pull myself up, kissing her neck and her jaw, making my way to her lips.

"Stiles," she says again, the same tone in her voice as before.

"Yes?" I answer.

"You aren't wearing a condom," she says, holding my neck in her hands.

I freeze, thinking everything over. I wore one last night, and we were still intertwined this morning…so…

She pushes me away gently, and I pull out, sighing with relief as we became two people again. I look down and that's when I realize she's right.

"Shit," I mutter, not sure exactly what happened and how this could be happening. I was completely at a loss, my mind wasn't working.

"I just realized you took it off last night after we finished…" she murmurs. "But it was too late to tell you. I tried."


End file.
